


Damn Onion

by evening_spirit



Series: Unrelated Hawaii Five-0 short stories [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: sd_ldws, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evening_spirit/pseuds/evening_spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay to cry when you're cutting onions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Onion

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Flangst (combo of fluff and angst, OMG!), Prompt: Knife
> 
> Beta-ed by Verasteine

It’s okay to cry when you’re cutting onions. It’s not that Danny feels like crying all that much; he's tired is all. Perhaps a little angry. And when he remembers the events of the past few weeks that feel like an emotional roller-coaster, he gets upset at the most inappropriate moments. So he cuts the damn onion and if it stings and he can hardly see because of tears rolling down his cheeks like downpour, it’s the damn vegetable’s fault, okay?

Steve shouldn’t be giving him that concerned look, damn it. “It’s the onion!”

“If you say so.” Steve turns his focus back to chopping meat.

“What else would it be?” Danny splutters and wipes his nose with the back of his hand, sniffing.

“I don’t know, Danny. Maybe helping Rachel deliver another man's baby, then having Gracie kidnapped--” Steve waves the knife like it’s a substitute for words, then lets his hands fall to his sides. “Maybe it’s too much.”

Danny shrugs and sniffs again. The onion lays on the counter, mocking him.

“Maybe,” he lets out.

“Come here.” Steve envelops him in his arms and simply hugs him.

“Damn onion,” Danny mutters and gets Steve's chuckle in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥ :)


End file.
